


Trust

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, I promise, Kinda, Sweet Crowley, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You love Crowley with all you heart, and you know he loves you too.





	Trust

"You really shouldn't trust me, love", Crowley grumbled, staring at you from the other end of the room. You tilted your head, confused. "Why not? You seem like a pretty cool guy" His eyes narrowed. "I'm a bloody demon from bloody hell! And you are a bloody hunter!" He was infuriated. You didn't understand why though. "I'm not on my period", you joked. Crowley did not look amused. "Seriously though, I don't really see the problem" He sighed, hand coming up to rub over his eyes. "Of course you don't!"

You smiled sweetly as you neared him. "Crowley, sweetie, how could I not trust you? You've been saving my ass more than anybody" Crowley huffed. "Just because you-" - "Because I always thank you very politely? With a kiss to the lips?" His reaction was a simple chuckled as you wrapped your arms around him. Then you pressed a sweet but short kiss against his lips. "You really shouldn't trust me", he mumbled, kissing you again and again, seemingly not getting enough of you. "I could kill you any moment..." A kiss. "You'd bring me back" Another kiss. "As a demon", he answered. "And you'd rule hell with me" You kissed again. "As my queen" Crowley was straight up panting by now, but so were you. You didn't want to, but you liked the thought of that. "My king", you mumbled. "My queen" And with that he sunk the knife deep into your back.

You awoke, feeling different. Powerful. You sat up, looking straight ahead with pitch black eyes. "Good morning my queen" Your head turned to the side, to Crowley. He sat there, a soft smile on his face. Despite being a demon, you felt your love for him strengthen. He had killed you, but it was good that way. You reached for him, pulling him closer by the collar. "My king", you whispered before crashing your lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
